


Creamsicle

by Darkina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Caught, Confusion, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Erections, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Skeles First Boner, Skeleton Boyfriends, Soul Sex, Virgin Papyrus, Virginity, excessive amounts of cum, no pronouns, sensitive skelebones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkina/pseuds/Darkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping out the skeleton brothers, you elect to stay home with Papyrus while Sans runs an errand. When Papyrus has an accident, he experiences something with you that feels really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creamsicle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucynthiaRitonia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LucynthiaRitonia).



> I hadn't been planning on writing any Papyrus until a friend requested it. Her birthday was coming up, so why not!? Dubcon tags are there because Papyrus REALLY doesn't understand what's happening. He sure loves it, though.
> 
> Please enjoy some sexy Reader/Papyrus!

You had been staying over at your new monster friends’ house for a couple days. When the skeletons next door had asked you to housesit, you’d jumped at the chance.

The two had moved in a month or so ago, and while you knew their names and would wave at them when you saw them around town, you didn’t realise they’d trust you with such a big responsibility.  
The small one, Sans, had asked you if you were free over the long weekend, and you’d warily said, “Yessss?”  
And the taller skeleton, Papyrus had piped up, “WE’RE GOING CAMPING! CAN YOU WATCH OUR HOUSE!?”  
You’d been taken aback, but had agreed readily, especially since their house was nicer than yours and had more channels on the TV. The long weekend had been relaxing, and you’d spent it mostly chilling in their cozy home watching television. You had taken some time out to tidy up a bit, since it was a bit of a mess, but you preferred to relax.

The brothers had returned late on Sunday afternoon, and found you curled up on the sofa sipping a drink.

Papyrus ran in first, looking like an excited puppy somehow.  
“THE HOUSE LOOKS SAFE! YOU CLEARLY ARE VERY GOOD AT THIS!” he announced in that loud tone of voice he had.  
Giggling, you managed to squeak out, “Thanks, Papyrus.”

“hey kid, we’re just gonna load the stuff in now, you don’t have to stay if you have better places to be,” Sans grinned at you.

You stood up, feeling slightly awkward, “I can help unload?”

Sans shrugged, “sure, **take a load off**.”

You rolled your eyes at his silly puns and headed out to help.

Once you’d all loaded their camping gear inside, Sans said, “okay, i’m going to go return the trailer, i should be back in about two hours.”

“I’M GOING TO ORGANIZE ALL OF THIS GEAR,” Papyrus announced happily.

You looked over at him and asked, “Is it okay if I finish my drink before I leave?”

“OF COURSE, HUMAN!” Papyrus scoffed at you, “YOU MAY EVEN STAY FOR DINNER IF YOU LIKE! NO ONE CAN SAY THE GREAT PAPYRUS ISN’T A GRACIOUS HOST!”

“Awww, thanks,” you smiled a bit. You were a bit soft on this innocent goofy skeleton. There was something about him that made you want to take care of him.

“I’ll just be over here,” you gestured to your cozy nest on the sofa.  
“later,” Sans waved as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

You sipped at your drink a little and got caught up in a cliffhanger episode of a show you’d been watching. Everything faded away, even Papyrus’ clanking about with camping gear. You had no idea how much time had passed, when you heard a small whimper.

“CAN… CAN YOU HELP ME?” Papyrus looked pathetic as he stood in front of you, shirtless, wound up in thin ropes. They were tangled all through his torso, and wrapped tightly in some places.  
You burst into laughter.  
“Papyrus, what on earth happened to you?” you tried to stifle the giggles since he looked so sad, “How did you manage this?”

“I WAS JUST TRYING TO UNTANGLE THESE CAMPING ROPES!” he sounded slightly affronted.

“Oh jeez, okay, here,” you sized up the situation and tried to see the end of the green and yellow cords wound through his ribs, “Sit down here.”  
Papyrus plopped himself beside you in your blanket nest and leaned forward with a pitiful look on his skull face.  
“HELP?” he pleaded.  
“I will,” you smiled and shook your head fondly.

Noticing a loop that seemed promising, you leaned in and slid your fingers inside his ribcage.

“N-NYEH?” Papyrus groaned and pulled away slightly.  
You pulled your hand out, concerned, “If I’m hurting you, you have to tell me…”  
Papyrus straightened up, “N-NO, HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FINE! PLEASE JUST IF YOU COULD BE GENTLE. IT FEELS… A BIT WEIRD.”  
You felt your brows bunch together, and vowed to be more careful. Monster anatomy was a bit of a mystery to you, but you didn’t want to cause Papyrus any discomfort.  
“I will,” you slid your fingers towards his torso again, “Just keep letting me know if it’s okay.”  
You felt the skeleton squirm slightly under your touch, but you couldn’t avoid his ribs and spine as you unwound the ropes from his bones.

It was a question of speed versus care, and you tried to walk a fine line between the two. The sooner you could extricate him from this situation, the sooner you could stop poking at his bones. And judging from his ragged breathing, he was as eager to be done with this process as you were. The tall skeleton was clearly trying to hold still as you untied the cords. You hid a smile as he put on a brave face for such an obviously uncomfortable procedure.

A faint glow began to shine from inside the centre of Papyrus’ ribcage as you pulled a rope from his spine. He let out a strangled yelp and you pulled your fingers back like they'd been burned.

“I'm sorry!” you blurted out, “I'm almost done, I'm not sure what I did there.”

“I’M N-NOT SURE EITHER,” he sounded almost frantic, “IT FEELS SO STRANGE. BUT... I LIKE IT, IT FEELS…. TINGLY…”

You blinked and flushed. Was it possible that these skeleton monsters could get turned on? Was your touching causing some sort of reaction in Papyrus?

Running a finger between two of his ribs, you blushed as he groaned loudly and slid backwards into the pillows and blankets. It certainly seemed so. You smiled slightly and slid your hand down the bumps of his spine as you pulled the end of the last cord free.

“Well, you're done,” you told him, feeling sad at having to stop. You felt a pang of dismay, knowing you couldn't keep touching him like this.

Papyrus made a whimpering sound and looked up at you from his sprawl across the blankets. The orange glow in his ribcage had faded out like a sunset.

The look in his eyes could only be described as dazed, as he lifted his head to see you.

“P-PLEASE…?” he moaned out.

You swallowed, not sure how to respond.

“Papyrus, what is it?” you began cautiously.

“THAT FELT SO WEIRD,” he raised a bony hand to touch your arm, “PLEASE, CAN YOU…. KEEP DOING THAT?”

“You're… sure?”

“HUMAN, IS IT UNPLEASANT FOR YOU? IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TOUCHING MY BONES, THAT’S OKAY. YOU DON’T HAVE TO…” he sounded incredibly sad and a little insecure.

“No, no, I like doing it, I'm just scared of hurting you,” you had to admit to yourself, you were also worried about molesting him. Papyrus clearly didn't understand what he was asking of you.

His hand slid down your arm to grab your hand. You started at the sudden force in his grip as he guided your hand back into his rib cage. He was a monster after all. Shaking your head, you figured you were already in this, and may as well keep going.

Your decision was proven a delicious choice when you ran a finger down the inside of his sternum.

He arched his back sweetly and let out a loud wail. You felt yourself flush in arousal. You squeezed your thighs together and tried to ignore it.

“F-FEELS SO GOOD,” the monster panted, “MORE, PLEASE, TOUCH ME MORE…”

“I will, baby,” you melted, willing to give him whatever he needed.

You started exploring his ribs with new fervour. One hand on the outside of his ribcage, the other inside. Fingers pressing into divots, pinching vertebra, sliding around smooth curves. The mysterious orange glow began to build again, and you stared, enraptured. When you grabbed his spine, the skeleton writhed up against your hand and made a strangled noise.

“YES, THAT!” he practically screamed, “THERE, OH, PLEASE, WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME?”

“I'm not actually sure,” you let out a breathy laugh, feeling the warmth build around your hand.

“We can stop if you want,” you said reluctantly.

“HUMAN, IF YOU STOP, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE VERY UPSET!!!!” he growled at you ferally.

“Fine, fine,” you laughed and continued the onslaught.

As his noises devolved into whimpers and mindless sounds, the orange glow built, until it revealed a pale orange heart floating in the centre of his chest cavity. You drew back for a second, not sure what was happening.

“Papyrus, there's a…. a heart in there….” you were weirded out but still very turned on. Even if this was just the equivalent of a back rub for skeletons, the noises he was making were absolutely sinful.

“THAT…. THAT IS MY SOUL,” Papyrus choked out between breaths, “IT NORMALLY ONLY APPEARS WHEN I CALL IT, I…. I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY IT’S OUT NOW….”

Souls?

Drawn to the pulsing glow, you slid your finger towards it and let one finger brush across the surface.

Papyrus reacted instantaneously, his hand darting out to still your hand as his hips rocked up. A long drawn out sound came from him.

“HUUUMMAAANNNNN…..” he was almost delirious as he held your hand against his soul.

You felt yourself leak, feeling so incredibly horny watching this innocent monster lose himself to pleasure. You kept rubbing your finger gently against the surface of the soul, enchanted by the curious texture. It wasn't quite solid. It did have a discernible surface, but it was like touching static on a balloon.

As you rubbed, Papyrus became more and more undone, thrashing and grinding up against you. He forced your hand further inside his ribs, pressing your fingers gently into the soul. There was a definite surface to the thing, and it was soft, pulsing under your fingers. You used your free hand to slide closer to him, arranging his skeletal legs on either side of you so you were perched between them. It was a very obviously sexual position, and you hoped Sans would take the full 2 hours. You'd prefer not to have Papyrus’ brother walk in on you.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING,” Papyrus was a mess now, pale orange tears running down his face as he pushed your hand against his soul.

“Me neither to be honest,” you chuckled and grabbed his hip with your free hand, “I like doing this for you, though. Like making you feel good.”

His only answer was a sobbed moan.

“Can I move it around?” you pulled gently at the soul in your grip, “Like, does it have to stay in there?”

He used his grip on your arm to pull your hand away from his chest, bringing his soul with it. He then grabbed onto the blankets beneath him with shaking hands. Looking up at you with trusting yet terrified eyes, he gave a slight nod.

You looked down at the bright little heart in your hand and brought it to your mouth. You placed a gentle kiss on the buzzing surface.

“NYEHHHHH,” he shrieked and humped up into your body.

“Oh jeez, Papy,” you ground your hips down into him.

He was sobbing and thrashing, with his long legs wrapped around your waist now. He used them to pull you against him. His fingers were gripping the blanket so tightly you were certain they'd leave great gaping tears. The soul tasted of something, and you couldn't place it. You pressed kiss after kiss into the vibrating surface in an attempt to find out. It was sweet.

You were shocked to feel a sudden heat build on the front of his pelvis, as a faint glow started to beam out from your laps. His shorts didn't leave much to the imagination, and something was forming there.

“HUMAN, SOMETHING WEIRD IS HAPPENING….” his voice trembled as he attempted to hold his hips still, “B-BETWEEN MY LEGS…”

A deep tangerine blush was etched across his features, and he stared up at you as you cradled his soul.

Your heart was hammering out of your chest, as you realized Papyrus was pretty much experiencing his first erection. You could feel the warm pulsing pressing into you, and it was almost enough to make you cum right then. You looked down to see what was clearly a large orange phallus pressing an illuminated outline into his shorts.

“I’M SORRY,” he wailed, “IT’S WEIRD, I DON’T MEAN TO DO IT.” His hips bucked reflexively, as he apologized profusely, “I DON’T KNOW WHAT IT IS. I FEEL… STRANGE. SO STRANGE AND WARM.”

“Papy, shhh,” you soothed him as you pressed gentle kisses into the soul in your hand, “It's okay, you're fine.”

He just groaned loudly and dropped his head back into the pillows.

Using your free hand, you reached down to slide his shorts down.  
“Don't be scared, I'm going to make you feel so good,” you slowly eased the large penis out of the shorts. It pressed against the fabric as you slid it away. His organ was much like a human's, but was a bright opaque orange. It reminded you of something, but you were lost in the experience of watching him being turned on for the first time. The cock was large, and fairly girthy, swollen at the top, and twitching.

The noises the monster was making were such sweet little cries and whimpers. You could make out apologies, and begging you not to stop.

“I won't,” you grinned, and licked a stripe across the soul right as you took his dick in your hand.

The shriek he let out nearly deafened you, and he devolved into mindless babbling. Thrusting up into your hand, he was sobbing and moaning like a wild thing. The cock felt nothing like the soul texture, save for the slightly fuzzy, vibrating pulsing. It was very solid, and felt like flesh, but smoother.

Sucking on the soul, you licked at it, feeling the weird electrical zing across your tongue. As you did that, you used your other hand to slowly jerk him off. Slippery liquid was beading up and rolling down the sides of his fat cock. You gathered it up with a finger and used it to rub down from the tip of him.

“AHHHH, OH, OH, OHHHHHH, DON’T STOP,” Papyrus was clearly close to climax, bucking up into you and arching his back almost off the sofa.

Your only answer was to gently suck at the soul as you moved your hand faster across his leaking cock.

It happened all at once, suddenly he made a loud keening noise as his dick started sending great jets of pale peach fluids across his ribcage. Liquid flooded your mouth, his soul pouring a sweet tasting substance across your tongue. Papyrus was broken and sobbing out your name, and you felt a clenching in your gut as you realised it was the first time he hadn't called you just “human”. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, as you kept milking him, feeling it twitch and jerk against your fingers. Some splashes dripped down the side of your hand, pooling on the blankets beside you. The soul in your mouth let out one last trickle of juices, and then disappeared. It was so abrupt you almost bit your tongue.

The penis took longer to dissipate, and one last spurt gushed out before the whole appendage faded into a gentle shower of sparkles over his hips.

The massive amount of cum had remained, sprayed across the sofa, your hand, and all up the skeletons body.

The silence was broken only by the skeletons heaving breaths beneath you.

“HUMAN, WHAT WAS THAT!? THAT WAS AMAZING. WE SHOULD DO THAT ALL THE TIME!” he sounded exhausted, but full of innocent enthusiasm.

“I'm okay with that,” you laughed and petted one of his thigh bones.

Just then, you heard a car door slam. Sans was home. Shit.

You leapt to your feet, darted to the door, and started pulling on your shoes.  
“H-hey Papyrus, I'm gonna head home,” you called, “You should go clean up…”

“OH. YES, I SUPPOSE SO,” he giggled and ran a finger through the mess on his cheek, bringing it in front of him to examine it.

You had to get out of here before Sans came in and found you. You weren't sure exactly where you stood with the smaller skeleton, but you were willing to bet “took his brothers virginity” was not on the list of things he liked in a person.

Papyrus stood and started walking to the bathroom and you breathed a sigh of relief. The door opened as you reached for the knob.

“hey i’m back,” the short monster said before rocking back on his heels as he came face to face with you.

“Sorry! I was just leaving!” you apologized for being right in his way.

“no no, i’m sorry,” he winked at you, “i didn't think you'd still be here. I guess you just a **dore** us too much.”

You laughed and froze as Papyrus yelled from the bathroom, “SANS!?”

“yeah bro,” Sans called back, “i’m home!”

Papyrus emerged from the bathroom holding a towel to greet his brother. He still had a smear of cum across his cheek. You saw Sans in your peripheral vision as his head twisted to stare at you.

You felt Sans’ eyes burning into you as you plastered on a fake polite smile.

“AnywayGladYouGuysAreBackSeeYouLaterBye,” you jumbled together as you slipped out the door past Sans.

You scrambled down the walkway and heard Papyrus happily yelling, “GOODBYE, HUMAN! COME BACK SOON SO WE CAN DO THAT AGAIN, I REALLY LIKED IT!”

Oh jeez. You were so embarrassed. And also a bit terrified. Would Sans kill you? You shivered in the cool night air.

You could still taste Papyrus on your tongue. It was as you walked home in the dark that you realized what he tasted like. Like an orange creamsicle. And you knew you'd do anything to taste him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story goes out to one of my very best friends, [LucynthiaRitonia!](http://lucynthiaritonia.tumblr.com/) Today is her birthday, and I've been working on this for weeks now!
> 
> Please check out [Lucy's Youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/spacehannahlawhon), she makes amazing fandom videos and is a super talented lil bean.
> 
> Love you Lucy, and I hope you had a happy birthday!


End file.
